The Marauderette
by quidditchlover
Summary: What if Dumbledore had a daughter...Ordellya? What if she was friends with the Marauders, Lily Evans AND Severus Snape? Would there be trouble? Uh..DUH! (Maurders: 3RD year Ordellya: First year)
1. A student at Hogwarts

**Hey! So, I already had this story written down, but had not published it yet, so I hope you like! And, if I get three reviews I'll update! I only own Ordellya and anything else that's not in the book or movie! ;)**

** PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ordellya was bounding around her dad's office, at five years old. Her father was none other, than Albus Dumbledore. Almost everyone knew of her, but no one has ever seen here, give or take a few ghost and the professors, or people close to her dad.

Ordellya was an outgoing, spunky and cunning girl, even at five years old. She wasn't spoiled like most people thought of her to be, but she did have her ways of getting what she wanted.

She had long, dark brown hair, that ended at her waist in little ringlets, and crystal blue eyes, that twinkled just like her fathers did. She looked almost exactly like her mother, except for her curly hair, and blue eyes.

Here mother had died of a type of muggle cancer, when Ordellya was three. She stayed with her dad at Hogwarts, and in years to come she would actually be a student at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

* * *

** ORDELLYA'S POV**

* * *

I'm so excited! I'm finally going to be a student at Hogwarts, and make real friends. My dad thought that it would take the fun out of meeting new people, if I already new half the school, but I really wish I knew someone more than just professors and ghost.

I sighed and walked into my dads office. I was going to take the train like a normal kid would. Plus, it's supposed to be part of the Hogwarts experience. I had to beg dad to let me go. I don't normally beg for things, but when I do, I almost always get it, including this time.

I walked up to where my dad was standing beside his desk and hugged him.

"Bye dad. I'll see you at the feast!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Goodbye dear. After you get sorted, meet me in my office," he told me.

I nodded my head at him, then walked over to my trunk, picking it up and stepping into the fireplace.

I grabbed some Floo powder, threw it down and shouted, "Platform 9 and 3 quarters."

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, and felt my feet touch the ground. I stepped out of the fireplace and over to the train. I stayed there for a second. I looked around at all the family's, and couldn't help but feel envious. The kids all had parents to wave them off, and moms to squeeze them tight and never want to let go.

Don't get me wrong, I mean, I love my dad to death, but it's good to have a woman around sometimes. I sighed and climbed onto the train. I dragged my trunk along with me to find an empty compartment. I must have been looking for five minutes before I found one. I walked in and shoved my stuff away, with very much trouble may I say.

I sat down, and looked out the window. It was 10:55 and the train left at 11:00. Family were still out there saying their 'I love you's' and 'Goodbye's.' their wasn't very many people left though. I looked away. It wasn't fair.

I soon felt the train jolt forward after five minutes of just sitting there. For almost thirty minutes, I just sat there and read or ate some snacks. I even played around with my wand for a while, until the compartment door slid open. There was a girl standing there. She had long, curly brown hair like me, but her eyes were a soft brown color, that made her look like a puppy.

"H-hi C-can I sit here. I got kicked out of my compartment," she explained quietly.

"Sure," I exclaimed excitedly. 'Finally! A friend!' I thought.

She scooted in with her trunk, but she looked like she was having trouble with it. I got up and helped put her trunk away.

We finally got it put up and then we sat down.

"I-i'm Cayleigh Waters," she introduced herself shyly. I smiled brightly at her. I couldn't help it. She looked really nice, but _so _Shy. She smiled back a little hesitantly.

"I'm Ordellya, but call me Dellya" I said. I didn't tell her my last name. I wasn't ready for that yet. Everyone would go crazy and treat me differently. We spent the rest of the ride talking and getting to know each other.

She seemed to get comfortable around me after a while. She just needed someone to open up to about everything. She had two Pure blood parents who want her to go into Gryffindor and an older brother who was a Gryffindor as well. That's a lot of pressure put on her when she doesn't know if she'll go there. I feel bad for her.

We changed about half way through the ride. When we pulled into Hogsmeade Station, I lead Cayleigh to where Hagrid was calling in a booming voice, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY."

"Hey Hagrid," I said.

"Hiya there, 'Dellya," he boomed.

We continued to follow Hagrid until we got to some ragidy old boats.

"No more 'an four to a boat," he shouted, scaring a few other first years. I chuckled quietly. They would soon come to know, that Hagrid was just a giant teddy bear. Me and Cayleigh got into a boat, along with two other boys, Johnson Brown, and Anthony bones, both muggle born's. We rode the boats all the way to the castle.

When Cayleigh, Anthony, and Johnson saw the castle, they gasped at it. I mean, I can understand this, it is a beautiful place, so I can't blame them. Hagrid led us up to the front door of the school, and knocked on it three times. Aunt Minnie, or professor McGonagall now, opened the doors.

"The first years professor," said Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your house. Your house is very important. You will sleep in your assigned house dormitory, can spend your free time in the house common room, and get to know your housemates.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points."

She said this while looking at me. Everyone else did too, and I just gave her an Innocent smile.

She continued on, "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you are in.

"The sorting ceremony will start in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," she concluded and walked back into the Great Hall.

I turned to Cayleigh, and said, "So-" but I stopped when I heard a boy picking on another boy. Slytherin obviously.

"Your going to have to do a whole bunch of spells in front of the entire school. I bet you couldn't even do one," he said laughing with his, stupid may I say, sidekicks.

I spun around so quickly, that I'm pretty sure I almost got whiplash.

"Why don't you shut-up! You don't know anything, so stop picking on him. Nobody really knows how to do spells, until they learn, so you are no better than he is. So you don't have the right to say anything like that," I snarled at him. Everyone was watching now, waiting to see what I would do or say next, and what his reaction would be.

"How dare you talk to me! You stupid mudbl-" I cut him off there.

"Don't even think about saying that! And it's muggle-born!"

"Why-!" He was cut off by Aunt Minnie tapping him on the shoulder, and clearing her throat.

"We are ready for you now. Please form two lines. Very good, alright. we will go in now," she announced, giving me a look while she was at it. The kid from earlier that was being picked on, was lined behind me.

"Thanks," he whispered to me.

"No problem, I'm Ordellya," I whispered back.

"I'm Micheal Boot."

I smiled at him. We walked into the Great Hall, and most of the first years 'ooh'd', and 'ah'd,' gazing up at the ceiling. It was charmed. We stopped at the front of the Hall. The hat opened up and started to sing.

_"Oh, you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowler black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_set Gryffindor's apart:_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,  
_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
_

_And unafraid of toil:  
_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,  
_

_If you've a ready mind,  
_

_Where those of wit and learning,  
_

_Will always find their kind;  
_

_or perhaps in Slytherin  
_

_You'll make your real friends,  
_

_Those cunning folks use any means  
_

_to achieve their ends.  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
_

_And don't get in a flap!  
_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

The whole whole burst into applause as the hat finished the song.

"When I call your name please step up, sit down on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head," Said Aunt Minnie.

"Bisque, Roland"

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

"Bones, Anthony,"

"HUFFLEPUFF," I clapped loud for him. It suited him.

"Borken, Leanna"

"SLYTHERIN,"

"Brown, Johnson,"

"RAVENCLAW,"

"Bower, Kirkland"

"SLYTHERIN." That was the dude from earlier in the corridor. He sauntered smugly over to his table. I glared at his back.

"Cole, Katrina,"

"GRYFFINDOR,"

"Dalore, Andrew,"

"RAVENCLAW,"

"Dumbledore, Ordellya," I looked at Cayleigh as I went up to the stool. She looked startled. She looked at me for a second, then smiled, and I smiled back. As I went up, I heard the whispers being said about me.

"Dumbledore!? That's her!"

"Is that really her?"

"EK! I might get to meet her!"

"Dude, she's hot!" I rolled my eyes at that one. Stupid hormonal boys.

I sat down at the stool, and she lowered the hat onto my head. I heard a voice in my head.

_"Hm... I see. You are very brave and daring. Like in the corridor, eh. You love a good challenge. Yet you have a very good mind. Witty and intelligent. You love o learn new things. You are also very loyal. You want to stick by your friends through everything, but their is also a part of you that is cunning and sly. You love to do pranks and tricks on people, and succeed in them. Very difficult. Difficult indeed. But what's this, you want to have friends, true friends, and you would do anything to help and protect them, even risk things. I've got the perfect house for you."_

I held my breath in anticipation, waiting.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Cheers broke out among the Gryffindor table. I beamed at my dad and he winked at me. I looked at Cayleigh and mouthed 'Good luck.' I then walked along the table and stopped at a girl with red hair. I sat down in the empty space next to here and smiled, and she smiled back. The rest of the sorting flew by until it got to Cayleigh's turn. I held my breath, hoping she would be in Gryffindor, and if not, anything, but Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR," rang out through the hall, and I started clapping and cheering. I motioned for her to come by me, and she nodded and came to sit by me. After her everything in the sorting went by smoothly.

"Alright, newer and older students. Shall we begin the banquet? I think so!" my dad said. He sat back down, and food appeared on the table.

"EK! My favorite," I exclaimed, pointing to my favorite food on the table.

"Mine too!" said a guy from my left I looked to see a boy with dirty brown, (the color) hair, and Brown eyes.


	2. Common room, Maurders and dorm friends

**Hey I don't own Harry Potter. Review please and here's the next chapter.**

** Ordellya's POV**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I held my breath in anticipation, waiting._

_"GRYFFINDOR."_

_Cheers broke out among the Gryffindor table. I beamed at my dad and he winked at me. I looked at Cayleigh and mouthed 'Good luck.' I then walked along the table and stopped at a girl with red hair. I sat down in the empty space next to here and smiled, and she smiled back. The rest of the sorting flew by until it got to Cayleigh's turn. I held my breath, hoping she would be in Gryffindor, and if not, anything, but Slytherin._

_"GRYFFINDOR," rang out through the hall, and I started clapping and cheering. I motioned for her to come by me, and she nodded and came to sit by me. After her, everything in the sorting went by smoothly._

_"Alright, newer and older students. Shall we begin the feast? I think so!" My dad said. He sat back down, and food appeared on the table._

_"EK! My favorite," I exclaimed, pointing to my favorite food on the table, Yorkshire Pudding._

_"Mine too!" said a guy from my left I looked to see a boy with dirty brown (the color) hair, and Brown eyes._

* * *

I blushed and looked down. He chuckled at me.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Im Ordellya Dumbledore," I said.

"I think everyone knows that," a guy in front of him said. I let go of Remus' hand, and looked down, blushing again. three guys chuckled at me this time.

"I'm James Potter," the one with black hair introduced, and Hazel eyes.

"And I'm Sirius Black," the one with the other black hair, and black eyes said.

I kind of shied away from him. He was a Black. I've heard of the black family before by my dad.

He sighed and said, "I'm not like my family. I don't believe in all that Pure blood nonsense."

I was probably being mean, he looked sad. I sighed too.

"I'm sorry, It's just, I've heard of the Blacks before, and I don't like their ways," I stated.

"It's okay. A lot of people think that too."

"Anyway, the one in front of you is Peter Pettigrew," Remus said.

I smiled at him too, and continued to eat. About halfway through the feast, the ghost showed up.

Sir Nicholas' head went through the potatoes. Almost all of the first years jumped. Cayleigh look really startled and disturbed. I laughed and she looked at me.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," I said to him. He looked at me, and his face brightened.

"Ah, hello 'Della,"a he said back.

The others looked confused.

"Della?" Cayleigh asked.

"That's my nickname for him, Della," I responded.

"Hey, I'm going to call you Delly, Kay?" Sirius asked.

"sure," I said.

"I'll call you that too," I heard Remus say.

"Okay," I told him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I just started at him until someone cleared their throat. I looked down blushing. I seemed to like doing that today.

I looked up and saw that my dad was standing up.

"Alright, well the feast is over, and now an announcement. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, Forbidden," He looked at me when he said that. I just smiled innocently. I looked over and saw that the guys and Cayleigh were looking at me. I just shrugged, and he continued, "Now, If the Perfects would please show the first years to the common rooms. Have a good night."

When he said that, almost everyone started talking and getting up to leave.

"First years, First years Follow me please. get in a line, and Follow me," I heard a perfect saying.

I walked over to him with Cayleigh and started a line, with her behind me. When all the First years were in the line we started walking to the Gryffindor entrance. We stopped on the stairs and let it move. All the first years, except me, 'ah'd' when it moved. When it stopped we kept moving.

We stopped at the picture of a fat lady.

"Why did we stop," I heard another first year say. The perfect opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to eat.

"Because this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. You tell the picture the password and it opens up," I explained to him.

"Oh, okay," he said.

The perfect glared at me playfully and said,"That was my job."

I responded with a, "Oops!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around to the Fat Lady.

"Okay guys, the password is, "Patronus,"

The Fat lady opened up and he led us in.

"Alright, this is the common room. The boys dormitory is on the right up those stairs, and the girls is up those left stairs. The curfew is 8:00 p.m., so make sure you are at least in the common room by 8:00 p.m. And boys, don't even bother trying to go up the girls stairs. It's charmed, so theirs no way you can get up there," he explained to us, then left up the boys stairs.

I looked around and saw the guys sitting on the couches and chairs. I walked up to the area and sat down beside Remus on the couch. He jumped, but calmed down when he saw it was just me.

"Dang, Delly you scared me," he said, frightened.

"Sorry," I said, cheekily. I looked at the others, and saw that Cayleigh was sitting in the chair next to Sirius. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 7:30.

I talked to Remus, Cayleigh and the others until 8:00.

"Well, I'm going up to the dorm. Are you coming Cay?"

She looked confused.

"Cay?" She asked.

I grinned.

"A nickname," I answered.

She nodded and said okay, then got up and followed me up, but when we got on the stair case I turned and said, "Night boys," then headed up to the dorms.

When I opened the door to our room, I was taken aback. It was really pretty. It was gold and red, all around. The rug on the floor was Red, and their was a table in the corner. Their were dressers beside every bed. The beds were four poster with curtains around them.

I walked up to mine, which was in the middle, and sat down. Cay's was beside mine. I looked around and noticed that their were three other girls in here.

"Hi! I'm Claire Mayflower, and you are?" a girl asked coming over to me and Cayleigh and sitting on my bed.

"Um.. hi. I'm Ordellya and this is Cayleigh," I introduced.

"Cool. That one over there reading in her bed is Payton Gestures, and the one over on my bed is Alyssa Crane."

I nodded.

"Hi Payton, Alyssa. I really hope we will be good friends, all of you," I said smiling.

They nodded at me. We all talked until midnight, when we well asleep. Cayleigh was on my bed with her head at the end of the bed, and me the other way, Claire was on her bed, laying on her bed, and Alyssa was at her feet. Payton was on the floor in-between mine and Claire's bed.

Tomorrow should be a good day.

**Okay, so I did the best that I could on this, especially when I'm sick. Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Class, Enemys, Pranks, and Run-ins twice

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I took so long to update, but I'm really excited for this chapter.**** Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

** Ordellya's POV**

* * *

_previously:_

_When I opened the door to our room, I was taken aback. It was really pretty. It was gold and red, all around. The rug on the floor was red, and their was a table in the corner. Their were dressers beside every bed. The beds were four-poster with curtains around them._

_I walked up to mine, which was in the middle, and sat down. Cay's was beside mine. I looked around and noticed that their were three other girls in here._

_"Hi! I'm Claire Mayflower, and you are?" a girl asked coming over to me and Cayleigh and sitting on my bed._

_"Um.. Hi. I'm Ordellya and this is Cayleigh," I introduced._

_"Cool. That one over there reading in her bed is Payton Gestures, and the one over on my bed is Alyssa Crane."_

_I nodded._

_"Hi Payton, Alyssa. I really hope we will be good friends, all of you," I said smiling._

_They nodded at me. We all talked until midnight, when we well asleep. Cayleigh was on my bed with her head at the end of the bed, and me the other way, Claire was on her bed, laying on her bed, and Alyssa was at her feet. Payton was on the floor in-between mine and Claire's bed._

_Tomorrow should be a good day._

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 7:00 a.m. I groaned and rolled out of bed, effectively falling off. I groaned again, and stood up, stretching. I heard the bed move from beside me. I looked over and saw that Cayleigh had gotten up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I whispered so we wouldn't wake the others up.

"Ya, but It's okay, I needed to get up anyway," she whispered back, grinning. I grinned back.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," I told her.

"Ya I should too."

I walked over to my trunk and got a clean robe out and skirt and shirt to put on under it, (uniform on profile) then headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. I saw Cayleigh and the guys down there.

I walked up to them and said, "Aw, did you guys wait for me."

They all looked at me, and I grinned.

"Why of course we did. You're our friend," Remus said.

"Well then, let's go to breakfast. I'm starving!" I announced.

They all chuckled at me, and we started walking to the Great Hall. I stopped them before they walked the usual way to the Great Hall. They all looked at me, confused.

"Y'all want to know a short-cut?" I asked them.

"We already know all the short-cuts," James said.

I grinned at them and asked, "Well, do you know this one?"

I knew they didn't. I used to hide out in that shortcut during the year and watch people in the corridor all day, and they've never been in there. I started walking the other way, and stopped at one of the suits of armor.

I whispered, "'Άνοιγμα'," and pushed it to the side.

Άνοιγμα was Greek for open up. (It really is) I looked back at them and the guys mouth had dropped. I smirked and winked at them and then looked at Cayleigh. She was looking at them too. I could see a faint smirk on her face too.

"Okay, let's go," I said. I proceeded into the passage and waited for them to get through. When they were all through, I looked out to make sure no one saw us go in there, and closed pulled the armor back in place.

I didn't want other people to see the passage way, it's where I go to think and just relax, and the guys and Cayleigh don't know that. I showed them the way through the passage until we got to another suit of armor. I whispered the same thing as I did before, and led them out, after checking to see if anyone was there first

We walked the rest length to the Great Hall and the over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down beside the same red-headed girl as last night, and Cayleigh sat down on my left. Remus sat down in front of me, Sirius on his left, and James on his right. Peter sat down next to Cayleigh. I filled my plate up with food started eating. Me and Cayleigh talked and ever once and a while I'd talk to Remus, until Aunt Minnie came around with the schedules at 8:30.

When she handed me mine, I said, "Thanks Aunt Minnie."

She gave me a look. I knew what it meant. She didn't want me calling her Aunt Minnie in front of other students. Oops. I just grinned at her in response.

"Minnie... Hm.. I like it. I'm going to start calling her that," James announced, once she'd given the rest of them their schedule's and moved down the table.

I laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh ya, she'll love that."

She'd be really mad if people started calling her that. Oh well! He grinned at me. I think getting her mad is exactly what he wants.

I shook my head and looked at my schedule.

_Monday & Wednesday_

* * *

_Breakfast:7:30 a.m._

_History of Magic- 9:00 a.m._

_Charms- 10:00 a.m._

_Double Transfiguration W/Slytherin- 11:15 a.m._

_Lunch- 12:15 p.m._

_Divination- 1:15 p.m._

_Herbology- 2:30 p.m._

_Free time- 3:30 p.m._

_Dinner- 6:00 p.m._

_Tuesday & Thursday_

* * *

_Breakfast- 7:30 a.m._

_Transfiguration- 9:00 a.m._

_Double Defense Against The Dark Arts W/Slytherin- 10:00 a.m._

_Charms- 11:15 a.m._

_Lunch- 12:15 p.m._

_Herbology- 1:15 p.m._

_Double History of Magic W/Slytherin- 2:30 p.m._

_(Only on September 3rd) Flying lessons W/Slytherin- 3:30 p.m. Free time- 3:30 p.m._

_Dinner- 6:00 p.m._

_Friday_

* * *

_Breakfast- 7:30 a.m._

_Charms- 9:00 a.m._

_Double Herbology W/Hufflepuff- 10:00 a.m._

_History of Magic- 11:15 a.m._

_Lunch- 12:15 p.m._

_Double Potions W/Slytherin- 1:15 p.m._

_Divination- 2:30_

_Free time- 3:30_

_Dinner- 6:00 p.m. _

I liked my schedule. especially Fridays, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow. We have flying lessons, and I've always loved flying. I want to be a Chaser. I even have a broom, but I can't use it, since first years aren't aloud brooms at Hogwarts until second year.

"Yay! We have lying lessons tomorrow!" I announced.

"You like flying?" Remus asked.

"Of course. I love the feeling of flying. It's so exhilarating," I told him, excitedly.

"Ya, James and Sirius do too. They're actually on the team. Sirius is a Beater, and James is the Seeker," he said.

"Really?! They're so lucky," I said dreamily. I always wanted to be on team. no matter what house I was in.

"Hey, 'Delly. What class do you have first?" Sirius asked me out of nowhere.

"History of Magic," I stated.

"Good luck. Professor Binns is so boring. I'd hate to have that for my first class," he said.

"Ya. I talked to him a few times, but he always spoke in the same monotone, so I tried to avoid talking to him," I said.

We talked until about 8:45, when I grabbed me stuff and got up. They all looked at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in class, Cay."

She nodded and went back to talking with Sirius. They've been talking quite a lot. I'll have to talk to here about that later. I walked out and into the Entrance Hall. I continued to walk until I rounded a corner. I just turned and ran into someone. I fell to the ground with an 'oomph.' I looked up and saw the red head that I sat beside this morning.

"Oh my gosh. I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either, so it's not just your fault," I told her. She held out her hand, and I took it, letting her pull me up, after grabbing my bag.

"I'm Ordellya Dumbledore," I said.

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans, and that over there, is Severus Snape." I looked beside her and saw a guy with greasy, black hair. How come I didn't notice he was there? I smiled at him and he just nodded back. I frowned. That wasn't much of a Hello. I shook it off, he must not be very social.

"So, your in Gryffindor, of course," she said.

"Yes, I am. What house are you in? I didn't see you at the table, so I assume your not in Gryffindor," I asked Severus.

"You are correct. I'm not in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin," He answered.

"Oh," I said, surprised. It's not everyday you see a Slytherin hanging out with a Gryffindor.

"Is that a problem," Lily asked. She sounded slightly irritated. I guess she got that reaction a lot. I smile at them, friendly.

"No, not at all. Just slightly surprising, you know. It's not everyday when you see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together, but you choose who your friends with, not others," I responded.

I saw Severus smile slightly, but it was gone quickly.

"So what year are you guys in?" I asked.

"We're in third year," Lily answered. I nodded.

"Well, I've got to use the restroom, so if you will excuse me, but I'd love to see you two around sometime," I told them.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We'll see you around some other time," she said.

I nodded and walked off to the bathroom. By the time I got out it was already 8:53. I had seven minutes until class. I quickly hurried to History of Magic, and took a seat next to Cay, that she apparently saved for me. I thanked her and got my stuff out that I needed for this class. Professor Binns started class at exactly 9:00.

* * *

I wound up falling asleep before half of the class was over. Cay woke me up when the hour was over. I got up and got my stuff together, and we walked to our next class, Charms. We walked in the classroom and took seats in the front. Charms flew by quickly. All we did was go over the fundamentals of wand work. Transfiguration was next. We walked to Transfiguration, but waited outside the door since it was closed.

"I'm really excited for this class!" I gushed to Cayleigh.

"I'm really excited for this class!" I heard someone mock in a high-pitched voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the guy I told off yesterday, Kirkland Bower. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wow, that's very mature, Bower." I spat out his last name.

"You have to be talented for this class, so you'll fell."

"Ha nice one, did you have to think of that one all by yourself?"

He didn't have enough time to answer back, because the door opened then and Aunt Minnie's voice came floating out.

"Come in."

We all walked in and Cayleigh and I sat in the front of the classroom, again. Once everyone was in and seated she started the lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. I do not want people fooling around in my class."

I smirked. 'People already do,' I thought to myself.

For the rest of the class she went on talking about what we would be doing over the year and about Transfiguration. I was completely engrossed the whole class, I couldn't wait to start. It ended earlier than I wanted it to, but I was hungry, and lunch was next.

Cay and I walked to the Great Hall and found the guys already in there, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. They looked really giddy for some reason, even Peter. We walked over and sat with them. I sat beside James this time, and Cay beside Peter.

"So, why do you all look really giddy?" I asked them.

James smirked and replied, "You'll find out, along with everyone else."

Okay, something was definitely going on and I wanted to know what it was, so it better hurry up already. I sighed impatiently, got my food and started eating. About 10 minutes later, I heard a 'PUFF' and laughing. I turned and saw the last thing I would've expected. The Slytherins were all dressed in tutu's. I started laughing too when I saw Bower in a tutu, and a sign fell down from above their table.

It read: ' Why don't you dance for us?'

sincerely, The Marauders.

After I had calmed down, I turned back around asked, "Who the heck are the marauders?"

The guys all smirked and Sirius replied, "Your looking at them."

I gaped at them. That was a pretty good prank. I didn't think Peter would do something like that, he's too..er..Peterish. I suddenly remembered about this morning and running into Severus, he was a Slytherin. I started to feel a little guilty. I just shook it off and continued to talk and eat. About 10 minutes before it was time to leave, I decided to go ahead and leave for class. I told the Marauders (Which I will be calling them now) and told Cay I'd see here in class, then left.

I had just turned the corner when, 'BAM,' I ran into someone, again. I fell, once again, on my butt, and looked up to see, none other than, Severus standing there.

**So... tell me what you think. Review!**


	4. A pranking deal and new feelings

**Hey guys! I know it's been kind of long since I've updated this, and I'm sorry, but a lot of things have been going on lately. Softball, school, I have my Fcat's (Kind of like s.a.t. except for Florida schools) are coming up, so I have to study, So I'm very sorry. Now, I don't own Harry Potter, and REVIEW! ! !**

**ORDELLYA**

* * *

_Previously:_

_After I had calmed down, I turned back around and asked, "Who the heck are the marauders?"_

_The guys all smirked and Sirius replied, "Your looking at them."_

_I gaped at them. That was a pretty good prank. I didn't think Peter would do something like that, he's too..er..Peterish. I suddenly remembered about this morning and running into Severus, he was a Slytherin. I started to feel a little guilty. I just shook it off and continued to talk and eat. About 10 minutes before it was time to leave, I decided to go ahead and leave for class. I told the Marauders (Which I will be calling them now) and told Cay I'd see here in class, then left._

_I had just turned the corner when, 'BAM,' I ran into someone, again. I fell, once again, on my butt, and looked up to see, none other than, Severus standing there._

* * *

I scrambled to stand up.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "I keep running into people like this."

He had an emotionless expression on his face, and I could tell he used it often.

"I never thought that the day would come when a Gryffindor would apologize to a Slytherin," he said, smirking slightly

"Well, I'm not the usual Gryffindor," I replied.

For a few moments we just stood there awkwardly. He started to walk away, when I called out, "Wait!"

He turned back around to me, obviously confused, but he didn't show it.

"Look, you seem really lonely, and I just want you to know that I'd like to be your friend. Also, I'm sorry about the prank this morning with the guys, I had no idea they were doing it," I said, then walked off, towards my class.

I knew our houses didn't like each other, but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends, him and Lily are, I mean their was no rule against it. I would know if their was one. I walked in the classroom, when I got there, and took one of the seats in the front. I had Divination with professor Trelawney, I'm pretty sure she's a fake too.

_'Class starts in five more minutes, Where's Cay.'_

Just as I thought that, she came walking through the door. She spotted me quickly and took then seat next to me.

"So, what were you at Sirius talking about the whole time," I prodded.

She blushed, but bumped my shoulder and shook her head. Class started a little after that. It was a complete joke, she was a complete joke. After an hour an 15 minutes was up the bell finally rang. I sighed in relief when it did, thank gosh. Cay and I got our stuff and walked to our next class, Herbology. It was particularly boring, but I had a feeling I would kinda like this class. My favorite class so far would have to be Transfiguration though, even though we didn't do anything, I am still excited to learn it. I had a free period next so I decided I'd go visit my dad.

"Hey Cay, I'm going to go visit my dad. I'll see you at lunch," I told her. She nodded and started walking towards the common room. I walked the opposite way, towards my dads office. I stopped when I got to the statue to get in, and realized I didn't know the password, but knowing him, it would be a sweet.

"Hmm...Chocolate Frogs," I stated clearly. I didn't move.

"Acid pops." Again nothing.

"Sugar quills." Nada.

I sighed, thinking, when something popped into my head. A muggle sweet!

"Lemon Drop." Bingo. It moved to the side and let me threw. I stepped onto the stairs and waited as it moved up to the door. I got off as it stopped and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly. I opened it more and stepped through, closing it after me.

"Hey dad," I said, cheerily. He chuckled lightly.

"Hello, Ordellya. I take it classes went well today?"

I nodded.

"Very well, except Divination. I don't think I'm going to like that class much," I responded, frowning slightly.

He chuckled again.

"So, what brought you here?" He questioned.

"What? Can't I just come and see my dad without expecting people to think I'm up to something?"

"Well then, why don't you tell me about your day today."

So I did. I spent the entire free period, talking to him about everything that happened today, including running into Severus, and him and Lily, and also about last night, on the train. About Cay and the Marauders, and my roommates. After, we just hung out together. I really love my dad. At 5:50, I got up.

"I'm going to go on to dinner. See ya later, dad," I explained. I walked out of the office and down the stairs, then walked to the Great Hall. I took my time getting there, not wanting to rush, just in case they weren't there yet. When I finally did get in the Great Hall they were already there eating. Oops, guess I took longer than I thought. My dad was already there too. I sat down on the left of Remus and in front of Cay, seeing ad it was pretty much the only seat left near them.

"Hey Della, where were you?" Asked Cay.

"Sorry, I took longer than I thought," I responded, sheepishly.

She only nodded and went back to talking to Sirius about Quidditch brooms. _She has really opened up a lot since we were on the train_. I smiled at that thought. I suddenly noticed how hungry I was and piled my plate with food. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I'm hungry," I said. Cay just rolled her eyes. I did too and Started eating. As soon as I had finished all the food disappeared and the desert appeared. I only got a little bit of it, seeing as how I ate a lot. I quickly ate it. He only had some Chocolate Pie on his plate.

"So, when is your next prank going to be?" I questioned the guys.

Remus looked at me curiously.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I'm gonna help," I answered easily.

"Wait, you can't just tell us you're going to help us," Sirius said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have to prove to us you can," James finished.

"Oh? And what do I have to do to prove to you I can help?"

"Well, you have to prank someone, and it has to be good. It doesn't matter who or what, it just has to be good." Surprisingly, it was Remus who answered that time.

"It's a deal," I responded.

I smirked, they have no idea what they just go themselves into. I learned from the best...Peeves.

* * *

After we ate we headed back to the common room. Remus and I talking the entire time. I actually like talking to him. I was just so comfortable around him and he was just so easy to talk to him. I talked to him until 9:00 in the common room too, until I headed upstairs to get some sleep for tomorrows prank, as I was getting up to go up the stairs, my hand accidentally brushed against his, and I felt a shock go through me. I quickly walked up the stairs. I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I went to the bathroom took a quick one and went to bed. I made sure to set the alarm clock for 5:00, so I could do my prank.

I tried to fall asleep, but sleep didn't come as quickly as I wanted it to. My mind just kept thinking about the shock earlier.

_'What does this mean? I can't possibly be getting a crush on Remus so fast, can I? I mean, we just met yesterday, but I can't wipe away the feeling I get around him.'_

I sighed and rolled on my side. The last thought that went through my head before sleep overtook me was, '_I have a crush on Remus Lupin.'_

**So tell me what you think. I hope you like it.**


	5. The Great Prank

**Hey! Enjoy and PLEASE review! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ordellya**

* * *

I woke up around 5:00 in the morning to a quiet beeping noise. I looked around trying to find out what it was, when I remembered it was my alarm clock. I set it last night before I went to bed. I got up as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake the other girls up and turned it off. I quietly snuck downstairs. I walked up the stairs for the boys dormitories and found the guys room. I slid in the boy's room, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I heard a loud snore coming from one of the boys. It was Sirius. I stifled a giggle at the sight of him. He was laying with one arm off of the bed and his face was in the pillow. I walked over to his trunk first and took out his robes. I used a charm that Peeves told me about to change his robes pink. I added a little flower on the back. I walked over to James' trunk and did the same except turned his purple. I turned Peters yellow color and Remus' Peach.

I put on the back of them 'hope you enjoy, Delly ' with a spell that dad taught me. Although I've never used the spell or charm before, it worked perfectly. I snickered quietly, they've got no idea what they got themselves into. I remembered reading a spell in an advanced Old Italian spell book,(that dad put a translating spell on) that will make people tell you the truth for as long as you want.

"Verità 2 ora," I whispered.

I had no idea if it would work or not, but I hope it did. After that, I put on a spell that I found in a more advanced book, that will make it were they won't notice any of the charms, until I undo this spell. The only thing they will notice is that they are always telling the truth, whether they want to or not. I snuck out of their room and back into my room. I set my alarm clock for 8:25 and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 8:25 as planned and got up. I walked over to Cay's bed and lent over her, trying to shake her awake

"Cay, it's time to get up," I said.

"What happened!" She shot up in the bed, head butting me in the process.

"Ow!" We both said at the same time. I grabbed my head and lent back, feeling a headache coming.

We looked at each other for a minute, before bursting into laughter. Once we had both calmed down she climbed out of bed.

"Are you okay?' She questioned.

I nodded. "Ya, are you?"

"Ya, I'm fine," she said.

"Well, we should get ready," I told her.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, then put up my hair in a pony tail. I got my stuff from my bedside and walked to the Great Hall with Cay. We entered and took a seat at the table, next to Lily.

"Good morning Lily," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ordellya," she responded. I rolled my eyes.

"You could just call me Della, you know," I told her.

"Yes, but Ordellya is a beautiful name, so I think I will just stick with that," she said.

I began putting food on my plate to eat and looked around. Not many people were here. Just a few Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin. I ate my food and anxiously waited for the maurders to arrive. Apparently, it showed on my face.

"Hey, what's up, you look nervous," she stated.

"You'll see," I told her.

It was about 15 minutes later that they came in. I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, until I pointed towards them. Soon, pretty much everyone in the hall was laughing. The maurders looked around, confused. That just made me laugh more.

I turned to Lily.

"Hey Lily, ask one of them a question," I whispered to her.

She looked at me, confused, but obliged.

"Oi Potter," she said, loud enough for the Gryffindor table to hear.

They all looked at her. She blushed a little, but she ignored them.

"If you were gay, who would you date?" She questioned.

'_Oh, this ought to be good,' _I thought to myself.

"Sirius," he answered immediately.

He looked shocked at himself, along with Sirius, whose mouth had dropped open and was now staring at him, while everyone else laughed. He blushed and looked down. I started to feel a little guilty, but shook it off. They've probably done worse.

"Come on, we should get to class," I said to Cayleigh.

She nodded and we grabbed our stuff. We walked out of the Great Hall and to Transfiguration. We walked in and I noticed a cat sitting on her desk.

"Good morning Aunt Minnie," I said.

She jumped off the desk and onto the floor. She transformed from her animagus ( A person who can change into an animal) to her human form.

"Good morning, Ordellya" she said, smiling fondly at me.

"Oh! This is Cayleigh Waters," I introduced.

She nodded at her and we took our seats in the front. Soon, the class filled up and it started.

* * *

**Remus' POV  
**** _**

I watched as Delly and Cayleigh walked off and turned to James.

"I can't believe you actually told Lily that. I thought you liked her?" I asked.**  
**

"I do like her. And it's true what I said," he replied.

My eyes widened, as did his. What was going on? Wait!

**Flashback:**

**"So, when is your next prank going to be?" She questioned us.**

**I looked at her curiously.**

**"Why?" He asked**

**"Because I'm gonna help," She answered easily.**

**"Wait, you can't just tell us you're going to help us," Sirius said. She raised an eyebrow.**

**"You have to prove to us you can," James finished.**

**"Oh? And what do I have to do to prove to you I can help?"**

**"Well, you have to prank someone, and it has to be good. It doesn't matter who or what, it just has to be good." Surprisingly, it was I who answered that time.**

**"It's a deal," she responded.**

**End Flashback **

I groaned. The boys looked at me with questioning eyes.

"We're most likely being pranked by Delly," I told them.

Their eyes widened a bit.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Peter asked nervously.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait," I sighed. They all groaned, they're not the most patient people ever.

"Come on, lets go to class," I said. They all nodded and followed me out of the Hall.

* * *

Today was torture. Professor Mcgonagoll's class was the worst. She kept asking James questions and he answered them either differently than what she meant or said something completely different than what she asked for. It was funny though.

We were finally done with classes and sitting in the Common Room. I was lost in thought about the full moon coming up. Since the guys were finally animagus', they would be coming with me, and I wasn't particularly all for it.

I was taken out of thought by all seeing all the guys standing. I looked up and saw that Delly was coming our way, smirking slightly. I quickly stood, standing next to James.

"Can you please fix whatever it is you did please?" James asked.

"Well, maybe since you asked so nicely," she replied. She waved her wand and whispered something I couldn't hear, then pointed at each of our robes. I looked down and gasped lightly. My robes were a peach color. I looked back at her sharply.

"Can you take this off, plus that truth charm,"

She sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," she said.

She waved her wand and, once again, said something I couldn't hear.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Your welcome. Oh, and, am I in?" She asked.

The guys and I all looked at each other then back at her.

"Yes," we said together.

She squealed and kissed each of us on the cheek, mine a little longer for some reason, and headed up the stairs, to her dorm.

I looked at the guys and asked,"What have we just gotten ourselves into."

**So tell me what you think and review! Plus, I'm sorry it was so late. **


	6. Authors note!

**Author's note!**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been really busy. I've had color guard, plus some major writers block, so if anyone has some ideas, please review and let me know, or p.m. me. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
